


【至紬】预演

by sakurayuni



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 至紬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurayuni/pseuds/sakurayuni
Summary: 因为无心之语而出现的有趣结果
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi





	【至紬】预演

**Author's Note:**

> -是个没啥逻辑的短打-
> 
> -情节需要会有一定程度OOC-
> 
> -请注意避雷-

初春总是令人感到困倦，春季的花朵空气中漂浮着的看不见的花粉成为了双刃剑，天鹅绒街道上三三两两分布着为了减轻花粉过敏而戴着口罩的人，如往常一样行走在街道上的上班族原本以为自己一生都不会受到花粉的侵扰。

正这么想着的时候他就打了一个大大的喷嚏，花粉侵入鼻腔和咽喉，像猫爪一样挠着他的喉管，在一连串的喷嚏和咳嗽之后，他听见了身边同行的月冈紬轻轻的笑声。

“紬。”

茅崎至闷着声音恹恹地唤恋人的名字，紬很快就反应过来自己的幸灾乐祸引起了至小小的不满，敛起笑容拍了拍他的背。

“对不起，很辛苦吧？”

“但是至君打喷嚏的样子也很可爱，所以就不自觉地笑了起来。”

紬虽然总是说自己意外地有点马虎，但随身携带的物品并不能看出来这一点，至有时怀疑他随身的那个手提袋是O啦×梦的四次元口袋，永远不知道下一次紬会从里面拿出什么来。

他的随身物品带着清淡的洗涤剂的味道，橡筋在妥帖地在耳后固定，修长的手指从穿过发梢碰到耳廓，温度差让至不禁向后缩了缩。

“今天降温了呢。”

如果此时他正在玩恋爱攻略类游戏，那么攻略对象这顾左而言他的台词无疑是在暗示什么，他们成为恋人的时间尚短，不过已经积累了不错的默契。

紬的手稍微比至小上一些，为了不在培植花朵的时候沾上泥土，指甲总是定期修剪成比较短的程度，和指腹上因为习惯和喜好而留下的茧不同的是柔软的掌心，碰到的时候会不自觉地摩挲，惹得怕痒的紬压低声音红着耳朵责备他坏心眼。

“上次的照片我拜托臣洗出来了，之后拿给你。”

“诶，居然还洗出来了？”

这是对两人来说非常有纪念意义的照片。

“没有想到至酱会拜托我这种事呢。”

他用第一次约会双方应该从不同的地方出发的理由和紬约好了碰头地点，提前半天去和许久没有碰过面的姐姐见面。

其实这种事拜托剧团的造型师和服装师可能会更方便，但想到中学生和高中生会用奇怪的眼神看他，尤其是毒舌的服装师，大概会用调侃的语气说出 [诶，你还有这种兴趣啊]这种话，就觉得比起那样还是去接受茅崎薰的荼毒比较好。

[拜托幸君帮我选衣服了，幸君真的很厉害。]

手机屏幕亮了起来，是紬发来的Lime，化妆刷从眼尾扫过，薰扯了扯他的头发警告他不要乱动，他只好乖巧地坐好任她摆弄，上一次发生这样的事情还是他上中学的时候。

姐弟俩本就长得相像，在用化妆技巧掩盖掉部分男性特征之后，镜中两张面孔的相似程度又更上了一层楼。薰就像是在给她本人化妆一样轻车熟路地使用化妆品，他不明白姐姐为什么能在过了这么久之后仍然保持着给他做女装造型的热情，脸一样的话给自己化妆难道不会获得一样的快乐吗。

“女装不是男人的浪漫吗？我就读的那所高中可一直有着女装大赛这样的传统呢。”

耳侧的头发被随意抓起编成两股对称的三股辫，用水红色的丝带系在脑后，剩下的头发被软化后重新卷好，他当然提出了想使用发胶，不过结果是被薰这样会失去空气感的理由拒绝。

“女孩子准备约会好辛苦。”

大约一周前他和紬一起观看了一部由向坂椋推荐的少女漫画改编的动画，椋是最早察觉到他们的关系发生改变的那一批人，为了支持两人的恋爱而拿出了珍藏的DVD，虽然方向有点不对，但因为剧情有趣所以成为了两人消磨时间的方式。

“不过可以和喜欢的人光明正大的牵手，真好啊。”

成年人之间的恋爱总是有更多的顾虑，一起出门的时候紬不留声色地留出的不远不近的距离，在宿舍时不经意地贴上肩膀的蓝色脑袋，和看着动画画面时自然地流露出的羡慕神情都验证了他之前的猜想。

他许久没有正经的恋爱经验，紬也没有和男人交往过，好不容易心意相通，相处起来却像没有经验的新手。

至最初对紬开始产生兴趣除了同龄这个因素以外更多的是因为他给人的感觉有点像另一个人，那个女孩某种意义上算是他的初恋，尽管他甚至不知道她的名字，也只是在人群中看过她在舞台上的样子。

颇具古典气质的少女看上去就像游戏里的喜欢读书的大和抚子，百褶裙的裙摆堪堪遮住膝盖，被白色的短袜包裹住的脚踝看起来非常纤细，不知道是不是因为不太适应这么多视线而变得绯红的脸颊看起来非常惹人怜爱。

“茅崎？你在这里啊。”

出于一些特别的原因他当时不能开口说话，不过他原本也不喜欢同不相关的人产生过多的联系，自然也没有机会问起那个女孩的名字。不过是萍水相逢的人，在梦见那个人几回后这件事情就被抛诸脑后。

他的恋人和少年时期瑰丽的梦不同，也许他们气质相似，但对初恋之人的小小恋心更多源自于他的想象，很快被游戏和学习的潮水吞噬消失不见。紬却是真真切切地在他身边，看似如花朵般柔弱实际上却比谁都坚韧的存在，最初的好奇逐渐开始变质，最后一发不可收拾。

[因为莇君坚持要试试新妆容，所以我可能会迟一些。]

驱车前往碰头地点时再次收到了紬发来的Lime，他正好也需要时间适应现在的自己，中学时他和大他四岁的薰差不多高，对被姐姐当成洋娃娃一样打扮没什么太大的感觉，后来想起来的时候才意识到有些羞耻，但成为演员之后在一剧团的戏痴的影响下，这种羞耻感也就没那么明显了。

为了演戏可以的话，为了能让紬适应正常的身体接触他觉得也不算牺牲太大。

现在身上的衣物据说是薰斥巨资为他准备的，被说了之后要高级点心作为回礼，宽大温暖的樱色针织开衫很好地遮掩了他的肩膀，和深色的纱裙适配性很高。姐姐一边说着明明在不久以前还是个只要穿着得当就看不出性别的孩子，现在已经是个大人了一边欣慰地送他出门，让他怀疑她是不是知道了什么。

“真的假的。”

看到紬的时候至觉得自己是在做梦，用力捏了自己几下才反应过来是现实。

“没想到会是这种结果呢，至君。”

紬的眼睛里闪过了一丝惊讶，随后被笑意所取代，至原本想了一大堆说辞来解释现在的情况，现在反倒派不上用场了。

在彼此的关系中都是生手的两人用在之前的动画里看来的方式牵着手，两人都没想到二十多岁的男性居然能体验这种感觉，不过在旁人看来二人的样子与其说是少女的恋爱，更像是要好的亲友并肩同行。

因为戴了贝雷帽所以看不出是用了假发，留着长发的紬看起来格外新鲜，棕色的格子衬衫裙和袖口缀着丝带的奶茶色毛绒外套给人很温暖的感觉，让至有一种想要将可爱的恋人抱在怀里的冲动。

两人间更纤细的紬要更适合男扮女装，不如说是到达了剧团中好几位成员都觊觎的地步，皆木缀几次三番地说要给他安排女性角色，妆造组的两个孩子也跃跃欲试。实际出现在眼前的时候果然还是更受震撼，薰总是挂在嘴边的女装是男人的浪漫这句话至突然有些理解了。

“不过真的很巧，我和至君做了一样的选择呢。”

“因为你想要能够普通地牵手吧。”

“难道不是至君希望约会对象能像女孩子一样好好准备吗？”

一切美妙的误会都源自于那天下午的无心之语，倒也促成了一段之后想起会忍不住笑出声的有趣回忆。之后他们的关系发展就变得非常顺利，珍贵的默契如果用在互相顾虑上简直太浪费了，两人在这一点上达成了一致。

夏天的时候他被薰勒令带恋人去见她，不知道是不是因为从同一个高中毕业，所以姐姐和紬意外地有很多话题可以聊，一来二去竟然发现两人曾经同在学校戏剧部待过，不过在紬入部的时候薰已经处于半隐退的状态。

“我第一次见到至君的时候就觉得很眼熟，原来是因为之前见过薰小姐吗？。”

“不一定哦，因为这个人偶尔会让我扮成她去参加社团活动。”

“也就学园祭那一次吧，那天还有有趣的女装大赛哦，月冈君有参加过吗？”

“姑且……”

紬的语气和神情变得暧昧不清，薰没有过多追问，至当时也并没有在意。

很久之后至想起那天姐姐和恋人模棱两可的对话才意识到这样一件事：

原来用女孩子的模样见面的剧情，已经在他们少年时代就预演过了。

**Author's Note:**

> 写在文后：
> 
> 这次是和山山讨论的时候想到的女装逛街梗
> 
> 最初是想一方女装，后来觉得两个人都有女装经历而且不太排斥这不是很有趣吗
> 
> 然后就出现了这样一个东西，原本应该更温馨可爱一点但我……
> 
> 关于同岁二人的学年差，这个是因为至出生在四月一日后，所以理论上会比丞和紬晚入学一年，所以同岁三人组虽然最大年龄差只有四个月，但其实是同岁不同学年。（突然分析）
> 
> 那么今天没有更多废话（？）
> 
> 祝食用愉快


End file.
